random ramble
by clover-may
Summary: this is were i will be putting all of my odd stories that are only one chapter long WARNING lemons ahead don't like you don't have to read and i don't think you could call what i write lemon any way but nver mind enjoy! (one of my random charathers is in this sorry) DON't own loveless at all


**hey everyone I've had this writen for along time now so i decided to put it up any who this is set in and AU world and well it makes no sense so enjoy**

Natsou and Youji Sagan were twins but not by blood they were also apart of a zero series that were man made fighters and sacrafices

"Natsou ...Youji if you don't get up now then i'll eat your breackfast" tessa-chan called up the staris to the two still sleepy boys who had only just waken up "uugh why is tessa-chan always ssssssssssssoooooooo anoying in the morning she's amlmsot as bad as soubi" natsou was found of complaing about tessa-chan charateristics and found it hard to belive that she was then same age as himself and youji .

natsou woke slowly and got washed and dressed for the day it was only resent that he and youji had moved in with tessa-chan and he rather enjoyed it thee as it was bigger and qiuet more footen then it was at soubi's , natsou looked over to youji his sacrafice he regreted the fact that he had asked to sleep away from him and it made him sad some time but he didm't want to tell youji what was wrong and felt it for the best that he keep some disdents at times .

"good morning natsou the foods on the table and scince you got up late it should be the right temperture for you to eat with out burning your toung " she said as she cleand up her own plates with out looking at him at all

"why is it you can always tell who it is that enters a room without even turnning around?" natsou thought to himself as he sat at the table and began eating and didn't noteice tessa-chan sit opposite him and stare

"how come you have told youji?" tessa-chan's random outburst made natsou cough on what he was eating at the time as his face turned red even though he couldn't feel it he still hid his face from her

"i...i have no clue what your talking about ?" his voice shakey and uncovincing but he was trying his best not to give to much away

"don't try to fool me natou cause you verey well know that i can't be fooled" she gave him a long cold stare with he eyes going glazy and plae for a few minuets then she snaped out of it

" i really don't see why you don't tell how you feel"

"DAMN!" he thought to himself and saw tessa-chan laugh a little when he thought it in his head ok it was ture after the whole problem with semmie natsou had began to have feelings for youji that much was true but when he thought more about it he realised that he had always had felling for him but now they were stronger and hard to keep under control and that was why he was trying to keep some dissdence from youji

"you know why i can't do that it would mean an imperfectoin in me as a zero an dhten youji would be taken away from me" he said his voice small and scared at that moment tessa-che stopped tallking about it to him

"anywy can you call him down because i have to go now and you will in about 45 minuets kay" she chimed as she got up and straighten her unifor and looked to see if the over sized gogles that she wore were not hurting her ears after she graped he bag and set off out the house leaving natsou with youji

youji colud here natsou calling his name over and over again he rose slowly from his bed and looked at what day it was ... Monday the day he hated the most "wht can't it be the weekend all hte time i hate school" he moaned oout loud to himself he had to admit that he loved being here and it was fun and he really enjoyed himself most of the time because he had natsou with him the only thiing he hated was his new school he did not like the fact that he was in a diffrent classs from natsou and he hated four guys who just loved to push him around all hte time because of the way he looked so what if he had long hair natsou's and about 8 other people that he had seen had long hair to so it wasn't like he was the only one and he pulled hi back into a lose ponytail that rested just above his nake but today he just didn't wan to bother with it he wasn't in the mood and he was rather angery at the fact ot natsou saying he liked it cause it made him look more masckuline with it pulled back and that rathr got on his nerves a bit but other then that he just had a feeling that something bad or good would happen today as youji stood in the bathroom burshing his hair like he did most mornings he saw something werid just under his ear as he got a closer looke he saw that it was his name " how long has that been theri"he thought out loud affter he huridly got dressed and ran into the kitchen and straigh to natsou and looked at the same palce on him natsou yleped when youji pulled his hari up so fast and had yanked a few strands out at the time but they both thought it was from shock not pain but what natsou didn't know was that it was in fact from pain

"youji whay are you looking at my ears and nack is something wrong there or some-" youji cut him off as he spoke

"i'm seeign if your name has aperad yet"

"why? natsou put his had to his head after youji had let go and rubed it chently

" because mine has appeared so i thought yours would have to but it seems i was wrong " youji let out a audible sigh as he pulled dis hair back to show the name "ZERO" just below ad behind his right ear

"has it apeared at all natsou ?"youji asked looking at him in grat detail which natsou fond had to keep at him so he truneed away from him as he spoke

"no ... not at all no were on my body i guess yours appeared frist" youji sighed at looked at the time if they left now they would be on time and he knkew natsou took pride on never being late to school

"well we bwtter go then we'll talk about this later to tessa-chan k?" he waited for natsou to nood then headed out in front of him and waited by the car for him , just as they lft tessa-chan returned with her fight er NAMELESS even thought she was a zero the same as natsou and youji she had been apried with a guy who was almost 10 years older then her his name wasn t much and it was hard to say so she called him Doc as he was a young doctor as they sat down in the kitchen he looked at her with a confused look thong why she hadend gone to school and why he was here

" i read natsou-kun today and i tink we may have a problem" she finally said after 5 minuets of slience .

what do you mean?" doc asked her

" i think natsou-kun may of started to regain his pain sensors"

"but that's not possible for him he was born with out them how can you tell?"

" i picked up on it a day ago go when he said ow when he hit his hand on the table coner and saw more of it today when her was talking bout youji-kun"

"wow... do you think we should tell senesi"

" no not at the moment we have to talk to natsou-kun first "

"why?"

"his biggest fear is lossing youji-kun he's started to realise how much youji means to him now and is afraid of him being taken and give a new fighter and i can tell you that it's the worst thing any fighter can feel it's horrid to just be given and trown away and we both know that that is what sensi will do"

" ti shock me that your only 13!

"... its personal experience"

"do you think we should tell both of them "

"no we should tell natsou first but befour that we should try out the new test thingy you inevted and see how long it is befour he has to leave youji for good"

Well acording to my calculatoins that you had me runa few weeks ago on theri last check up youji's name should of shown up last friday and natsou's too but his came back as unknown"

"i guess we don't have long then huh?"

"yeah"

" AAGGH!" youji yelled out it was the end of the day and he was on cleaning duty and few minuets later the four people he hated tohe most came in and grbed him by the hair and threw him down on the floor "WHAT the HELL"youji yelled at them as they watch him slowly rise from the floor and choose to put him back on it with a swift kick to the stomarch youji coughed as he fell but couldn't feel it at all but knew he had to act as if he was hurt around them

"we got bored so we thought we'd pay you a vist"one of them said laughing as he kicked youji in the side again

"you see sagan-kun we have decided that we don't like you and your pesky one eyed freack og nature twin so we're goin to put you in your place"

"leave natsou alone"  
one of the four grabed ahold of his hair tightly and rose him up to his knee's and kept him there youji was wishing and praying that his name wouldn't be on show cause thet would make this worse then it was already

"you can't tell me what to do " and was followed with a few punches to the face and kicks to his side and stomarch

"NATSOU!" youji yelled in his head out to his fighter who was waiting for him outside school and when he hered him he ran back into the building as he headed for youji home room he saw the four boys who push almost everyone around on the satirs and as he walked past was pushed into the side of the stair case hitting hi head up not feeling it that much at all and not noteicing that it gave him a small cut in hi forehead just above his missing eye.

as he reach youji's class he saw him getting up off the gowned looking like hell tears welled up in natsou's eyes as he walked over and looked at him more closely it looked like heid been beaten pretty badly and looked angery about it to

"youji-"natsou began to say but was cut off again by youji

"WERE THE HELL WERE YOU I NEEDED YOU AND I CALLED SO MEANY TIMES WHY WERN'T YOU HERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"

"i was outside waiting for you i'm really sorry and when i hered you i came running but ran into those four-" natsou had to stop because he had began to cry he hated it when youji yelled at him and he couldn't stand seeing him hurt

youji's eyes widen as he listened to what natsou was saying and widened even more when he burst out into tear's

"hey..hey... ... i'm sorry i shouldn't of yelled at you" youji felt bad that he'd made him cry and pulled natsou into a tight hug he had to hug his fighter tightly so that natsou could feel it but he didn't notice that natsou could already feel it but natsou never neoticed it either .

theri late" tessa-chan said walking back and forth in the front room and amlost ran to the door when she hered it open

"sorry sorry sorry i know we're late but youji got in a fight" natsou came in behind youji who flumped down on the sofa

"doc could you see to him please while i talk to natsou-kun please?" doc nodded and help youji up and led him into the privet clinic that was owned by tessa-chan familly

"... so natsou-kun how was school?"

"good"

"anythign new happen?"

"nope"

"have you talked to youji?"

"nope"

"how come ?"

"cause i know he only thinks of me as a fighter and beloved brother and friend"

"ahh haa"

(mean while in the clinic)

"doc can i tell you a secret?"

"yeah if you want but why me ... why not tessa-san or natsou-kun?"

"cause tessa-chan is bad at keeping secret and it's about natsou"

"ok then i promise on my word as a sacrafice that i will not tell so i guess this like a sacrafice to sacrefice thing"

"ok ... ... i ... think ... i think i ... love ... ... natsuo"

"why would that be a bad thing?"

"i think he may have his pain thingys back"

"your right he might but tessa-san and i aren't sure yet so we're going to run some tests to see what's going on"

"dose that mean i'll have to be seperated from him?"

"no... ... all done why don't head up to the main house now?"

"ok"

youji walked up the parth to the main house and on his walked into natsuo the two for them got flrustered and a little panicy as they tryed to get around each other as natsuo waked away after a few minuets of arkward moving youji graped ahold of his are and wishpered into his ear

"i need to talk to "

and the carried on walking natsuo blushed when youji had wishpered into his ear buyt pushed that aside tessa-chan had just told him her worries and now he had to have a serise of tests sso that they could find out what was wron with him

youji waited for natsou to come back from the clinic it had almost been 3 hours and now he was hungery and angery he wanted to see natsuo and tell him how he felt but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do at this moment in time and kept wondering why nattsou had blushed when he wishpered to him and how e had sudenly begame very shy around him as well and he couldn't forget natsou crying face from earlier today youji headed down from his room and sat in the front room and after about 10 minuets had gone natsuo walked looking pale and sad and lonely he looked as if he had been crying and now his eyes were red and puffy and he just looked depressd tessa-chan and doc followed soon after also looking down but not as much as natsuo youji got up and when't over to natsuo but he couldn't find anything to say he stood in front of the one eyed boy and looked at him natsuo looked back but after a few seconds bust into tears agian youji pulled natsuo to him and held him close while stroking the top of his head he looked up at doc who shook hi head and that told youji what he needed to know natsuo was no longer a ZERO and had began forming pain sensor's after about 20 minuets doc spoke up

"it'll take a total of about 1 to 2 year's for natsuo to regain his pain reseptors the only reason that it'll take so long is because you two were born with out them"

"i don't care" youji was shocked to here natsuo's voice even though it was muffled cause of youji holding him still

"i'd rather die then feel pain and it dosen't matter anymore i'm of no use to youji now so theri really isn't a point of me being here" natsuo mumbled as he pulled away from youji and headed up to his room ,youji stood there he was shocked at what he had just hered natsuo say it and him sad and fell like crying himself but he kept himself in check and watched natsuo leave and choose to follow after him but stopped when he hered tessa-chan speak

"i'm not reporting this to sensi and i'll try and help you both through but youji i need to know if your name has appeared so if it dose tell me k?"

youji turned slightly so that they could both see and lifted his hari up so that they could see the name behind his ear

"it's already shown up"

he droped his haro back down and when't up to natsuo's room.

youji stood outside natsuo's room thinking of what to do then remembered something natsuo had once said he slowly opened the door to his room and saw him lying on his bed softly sobing to himself youji walked in shutting the door after him so that he didn't make to much noice he walked over to natsuo and sat behind hin and began to stroke his ear's slowly and gently as if natsuo were and actual cat youji watched as natsuo slowly opened his eye and turned to look at him

"i'm sorry youji"

"ssshhh shhhs you have nothing to be sorry for"

"but if it wasn't for me we would't have to be seperated"

"i'm not leaving you"

"why not i can feel now so i can't be as strong as i once was now"

"i will never let you go"

"your not making sense" just as natsuo had finshed talking youji lead down and placed his liips on natsuo's nd gave him a small kiss he couldn't what it was like and all he could tell was that natsuo face was still a litlle wet from were he had been crying youji slowly pulled away from natsuo who was staring up at him

"i think i'll sty here by your side from this night on"

and soon they both drifted into sleep natsuo woke up the next moring in youji's arms he couldn't put into words how good it felt but knew he would have to get up soon as he tryed to move youji woke and slowly opened his eyes to look at natsuo

!i think we're late" natsuo aid to youji who had fallen asleep but now wasn't holding on to natsuo

"i'm not going in espically not after yesterday" natsuo hered youji muble a he sat up streching his arms above his head and out in front of him .

ah yesterday how could natsuo fogett he was hopping it was a bad dream but he guessed it did happen then and just thinking about it brought tear's to his eyes,youji saw natsuo starting to cry and hugged him from behind and pulled back so that he was laying on his side with youji behind him stroking his ear's which made him cry a litlle more

"why ..why haven't you left already youji i told you i'm not as strong anymore" youji truned natsuo around so that he was facing him and looked at him and lent in towards him and met his lips agian after a few seconds youji pullled away to see natsuo blushing hevily witch to him made him even more adorable

"i already told you that i'm not leaving and i plan to stay by your side for as long as you need me to and i think that will be a long time "

youji lent in again and kissed natsuo more now licking his lip asking for entry natsuo opened his mouth a tiny bit to feel it widened by youji who started to explore natsou's mouth with his toung att firts natsuo didn't do anything and as youji begane to pull away cause he thought natsuo didn't like it as he did natsuo reached out with his hands and pulled youji back to his lips and kissed him back .youji move natsuo so that he was stradling his hips the two pulled away panting try to catch theri breth befor starting again youji reach up and entangled his hand in natsuo softly curled hair as the other reached round and stroked his tail and let it curl arond his hand

" i love you natsuo" youji let out in a soft wishper and saw natsuo blushe even more then he alreay was

"i love you to youji" natsuo repiled to him , youji let his hand be freed by natsuo's tail and slowly pulled hi habd from his hair and placed both hands by his neck

natsuo leanded downdwards towards youji and began to kiss him againg and alowled youji all acesse he wanted soon youji slid his hand under natsuo's school shirt and beagn to undo the buttons as youji slid off natsuo's shrit he felt natsuo lean back and followed him and began to kiss down natsuo neck and on his couller bones natsuo could feel youji's kisses and couldn't help but feel good from them youji continued on his parth downwards when he can to one of natsuo's niples he slowly took the hardening little bud in his mouth and place presure with his teeh as he suck on it he hered natsuo let a a small moan and reach up with his free hand to the other one and rubed it till it was hard youji chose to switch over and pulled the other one into his mouth sucking and biting a litlle harder to get better responce from natsuo who didn't let him down natsuo moan louder this time round which gave youji a litle more encorgement youji left natsuo niples and moved up so he could look at him he could see that natsuo was hard and gave natsuo a samll grin

"do you want me to" he asked his voice sounding a little deeper teh it normally would natsuo was out ot breth and could only manage a samll nod youji undid natsuo pants and pulled them down along with his underware he look ed natsuo lengh and reach down to toch it youji slowly pumped his hand down natsuo's lengh making natsuo arch his back and moan in repsonse to the way he was being touched youji moved hi head down and licked the underside of natsuo's lengh and slowly took him in to his mouth youjii licke the tip knowing it was the more sensative place for natsuo and took natsuo into his throat mackeing natsuo buck his hips at the movement youji held natsuo hips in place so that he could concertrate on making natsuo happy youji carried on sucking and licking natsuo lengh for 5 minuets until he felt natsuo's hand grip onto his hair

"you ... youji... i.. i'm... gonna cum " natsuo panted as youji carried on his work youji pulled away and looked at natsuo wickedly

"then cum"

and returned to hi work

"youji...i'm... a...bout to ... AAHHHH... yjou...youij...i...i;m ...cuming "

natsuo burst into youji's mouth who swallored it all wanting to make him happy after sucking natsuo dry youji lifted this head and smile at him

"how ... did you know what to do ?" natsuo was out of breth from youji sucking

youji didn't answer and instead move up to natsuo lips and kissed with a small suprize for him as natsuo opend his mouth for yuoji he felt youji realse something into his mouth he did care and swallowed what youji gave him the two were kissing passionatly when the door opened and tessa-chan walked in

"ahh so i guess i might be inturping something"

youji pulled natsuo up to him and turned with his back faceing tessa-chan so that she wouldn't see what they had just done youji looked and natsuo too see if he still had his ears and let out a small sigh when they wre still teri and knew it would be hard to explain if the y weren't

"sorry tessa-chan " the pair said toegther


End file.
